runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Questers
800px|center Welcome to Questers! Questers is a clan devoted to quests. Our members will help you with any quest or related thing. Our leader is "Im-Andy-B". However his name is not what you type in to join the channel. The name is "qu3st hunt". This is just an account created for the purpose of a good leader name. If you would like to join our great clan then go to the Runescape forums or here and fill in an application to enter. Our clan is members only due to the fact that there are so few f2p quests. We have regular events such a clan wars battle or stealing creation. We recruit questers mainly as there is no such thing as a noob with lots of quest points. "Quest noobs" are one of the most elite groups of players as they have great experience and knowledge of the game. They have access to many weapon, spells, amours and powers that others do not. And most importantly they always know what they are doing, they never make stupid mistakes like attacking a mage in full rune. This is the type of people we are looking for. If you are one of them then join now! Andy B 007's Tip of the Month The oo'glog mud bath increases your hunter by 8 levels (if doing "forgivness of a chaos dwarf", have 56 hunt and do this and you can make it with speed and a GE teleport) Tom0chaos's Sayings Ownage, Its imminent The one who wins will be the one who knows what the other will use. When ice barraged it is very foolish to run unless escape is near. He who is struck with the dragon claws twice is very likey dead. Tank Ranging, it ownz (Until you meet a tank meleer) Hybridizing with arhims and a godsword, it ownz (until you meet a tank ranger) Tank Meleeing, it ownz (until you meet a hybrid) Our current members * Im-Andy-B (Leader) * Tom0chaos (Second in Command) * Alex A1ex (General) * Badboy4eva21 (General) * Matt0ownage (General) * Teh samuel (Captain) * Dark Bat54 (Captain) * DF58 DDR (Captain) * ancient992 (Captain) * Lethalman3 (Captain) * questin girl (Lieutenant) * NeviLlama (Lieutenant) * Sali240 (Lieutenant) * jrbftw (Lieutenant) * lil dude439 (Lieutenant) * xsuiciidal (Lieutenant) * torags bro0 (Lieutenant) * Littlemama50 (Lieutenant) * Kilikena (Lieutenant) * Silder (Lieutenant) * Jas-For-Life (Lieutenant) * Jinkegap (Lieutenant) * Gusdon1 (Sergeant) -end- If you are an official member and are not on this list please inform one of the above generals. Also due to display names your name on this list might be outdated. If this is so please inform one of the above generals. Changed Names on October 1st 2009, Jagex gave members the ability to change their display names, some of our members have taken this oportunity to do this, and the list is as follows: (previous name --> new name) Andy B 007 --> Im-Andy-B 1q1001 --> Tom0chaos Nevithan --> NeviLlama Samuel44100 --> Teh Samuel 1s27 --> Matt0ownage Eazy E663 --> torags bro0 Dark Falco58 --> DF58 DDR Westhead33 --> ancient992 Jasper44100 --> Jas-For-Life Alex Cheung8 --> Alex A1ex Liam839 --> questin girl Frosty 0wnz2 --> xsuiciidal 0bby Jrb --> jrbftw (All Above names ARE case sensitive) Questers Clan Wars Over many ages, the questers clan have been going to clan wars to prove their strength and wit against all others and keep trying to defy all odds, and on many occasions, have done so. Here are some examples Example 1: Andy & Alex Vs 17 (85-106 clan) Method used: Ultimate defence mode + Guthans End Result: Win Kills: Andy:8 Alex:9 Deaths: Andy:1 Alex:0 Example 2: 1s27, 1q1001, Andy, Alex & Badboy Vs 7 X 110+ (highest lvl 138 Ancient) Method used: Pile and pray (voided since most of them were ancients) End Result: 25-23 Win Kills: 4-6 each Deaths: 4 each + 3 extra's (for Andy, 1s27 and Badboy) Example 3: 1s27, Alex, 1q101 & Andy Vs 12 Noobs (level 80-) and 3 X 120 Method used: Hide in 1on1 away from eachother, killing as many as possible End Result: Win Kills: 1s27: 3 Alex: 5 1q1001: 4 Andy: 3 Deaths: 1s27: 1 Alex: 0 1q1001: 1 Andy: 0 These are just a few examples to show you the sheer power of our clan ScreenShots http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab83/chaoslexus/Questers/th_questers1.png http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab83/chaoslexus/Questers/th_questers3.png http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab83/chaoslexus/Questers/th_questers2.png http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab83/chaoslexus/Questers/th_questers4.png http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab83/chaoslexus/Questers/th_questers5.png http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab83/chaoslexus/Questers/th_questers8.png http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab83/chaoslexus/Questers/th_questers7.png http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab83/chaoslexus/th_qpcemote3.png History Questers was founded on the 15th of July, 2009 by Im-Andy-B (Andy B 007 at the time) when he decided to go for the quest cape. Now every 15th of July our clan will have a large event called a Qu3st F3st. The first official member was Liam839, second was Dragonslay and third was Alex A1ex. The clan contineud to grow to about 40 members. At this point about 20 were deleted for inactivity. We now have about 20 members. Polls Do you like quests? Yes No Quests? Minigames: Which is your favourite? Stealing creation Clan wars Castle wars Barbarian Assult Fishing Trawler TzHaar Fight pit Other Which combat skillcape? Attack Strength Defence Hitpoints Magic Ranged Summoning Prayer I will never get a combat skillcape Category:Clans Category:Clans